Conventionally, there is known a display device capable of 3-dimensional stereoscopic expression for expressing an image that is stereoscopic and realistic. Generally, a stereoscopic image providing 3-dimensional expression is formed by a principle of stereopsis using both eyes. Since both eyes are separated from each other by about 65 mm, an image with a stereoscopic effect can be displayed using binocular parallax.
As a technique for displaying a stereoscopic image, there are known stereoscopic image display of glass type and stereoscopic image display of no-glass type. Of these, as a stereoscopic image display method of no-glass type, there are known a parallax barrier method in which vertical grid-like openings are placed in front of respective images for left and right eyes so that the images are separately observed via the openings, a lenticular method using a lenticular plate formed by semicylindrical lenses arranged in a stripe shape, and an integral photography method using a fly-eye lens plate.
The above methods can also be taken as a parallax method in which stereoscopic images for left eye and right eye (left-eye viewpoint image and right-eye viewpoint image) are configured to be separately visible, thereby realizing a 3-dimensional image. Of the above methods, for example, in the parallax barrier method, a parallax barrier is placed which has slit-like openings vertically or horizontally formed being opposed to a surface of display elements on which image information for left eye and right eye is displayed, so that an image that should enter a left eye is shut out of a right eye and an image that should enter a right eye is shut out of a left eye, thereby eventually allowing a user to view a 3-dimensional stereoscopic image owing to binocular parallax.
In the above display devices, one pixel is composed of sub pixels for a plurality of colors such as RGB. For example, there is known a stereoscopic image display device having sub pixels of RGB repeatedly arranged in the vertical direction. There is also known a stereoscopic image display device having stripe-like barriers set in the vertical direction and the horizontal direction so that a stereoscopic image is visible even when a screen is turned by 90 degrees.
In the stereoscopic image display device having vertical and horizontal barriers as described above, since sub pixels of RGB are repeatedly arranged in the vertical direction, there is a problem that, for example, when a screen is viewed being turned by 90 degrees (for example, when a screen is viewed with its mode switched from a portrait mode to a landscape mode), increase/decrease rates of amounts of RGB entering a right eye and a left eye are different. Specifically, first, it will be assumed that a screen is viewed in a portrait mode (vertical mode screen). On this screen, it will be assumed that sub pixels are arranged in order of R, G, then B in the vertical direction (as seen from observer's eyes). When such a screen is viewed, it will be assumed that the positions of both eyes slightly move (shift) leftward or rightward from an appropriate position (for example, an exactly front position) for the observer to view stereoscopic display. For example, if the positions slightly shift leftward, the parallax barrier appears to be shifted rightward as a whole. That is, the parallax barrier overlaps on a part of the sub pixel. Even in such a case, in the portrait mode, since the sub pixels of RGB are arranged in the vertical direction, degrees to which the parallax barrier overlaps on the sub pixels of RGB are equal. Therefore, amounts of red, green, and blue entering a right eye and left eye decrease or increase at the same rate.
On the other hand, it will be assumed that a screen is turned by 90 degrees from the above state and the screen is viewed in the landscape mode. In this case, the sub pixels are arranged in order of R, G, then B in the horizontal direction as seen from the observer. That is, sub pixels for each of red, green and blue are arranged in one line in the vertical direction as seen from the observer. Then, it will be assumed that, from such a state, the positions of both eyes slightly move leftward from an appropriate position for the observer to view stereoscopic display as described above (the parallax barrier appears to be shifted rightward as a whole). In this case, in an image viewed by the observer, among sub pixels of red, green, and blue, an area of a blue sub pixel B increases, and conversely, an area of a red sub pixel R decreases, whereby the image is tinged with blue. As a result, for example, even if white is expressed using such pixels, proper white is not obtained as compared to the case of portrait mode. That is, a problem that a color display quality is deteriorated arises.
Therefore, the exemplary embodiments will be given to describe a display device capable of displaying a stereoscopic image such that the stereoscopic image is visible even if a screen is changed from a predetermined orientation, while maintaining a color display quality in a preferred state before and after the change.
Configuration examples to achieve the above are as follows.
One configuration example is a display device for displaying a stereoscopic image composed of an image for right eye and an image for left eye. The display device includes an image display portion, a display mode setting portion, a parallax barrier forming portion, and an image control portion. The image display portion has a plurality of stereoscopic pixels each composed of a pixel for right eye and a pixel for left eye, the plurality of stereoscopic pixels being arranged in a horizontal direction and in a vertical direction. The display mode setting portion is configured to set one of at least a vertical display mode and a horizontal display mode. The parallax barrier forming portion is configured to form a parallax barrier in accordance with the setting by the display mode setting portion. The image control portion is configured to control the image display portion in accordance with the setting by the display mode setting portion. The pixel for right eye and the pixel for left eye each include at least one sub pixel for each of red, blue, and green. The image control portion is configured to, when the vertical display mode is set, not allow the sub pixels at first intervals in the horizontal direction to emit color lights, but allow the sub pixels at second intervals in the vertical direction to emit color lights, and when the horizontal display mode is set, not allow the sub pixels at the second intervals in the vertical direction to emit color lights, but allow the sub pixels at the first intervals in the horizontal direction to emit color lights.
In another configuration example, control for allowing or not allowing color light emission by the image control portion may be performed on sub pixels for one of red, blue, and green. Further, the color of such sub pixels may be green.
In another configuration example, in each of the pixel for right eye and the pixel for left eye, the number of sub pixels for a color for which control for allowing or not allowing color light emission is performed by the image control portion may be larger than the respective numbers of sub pixels for the other colors. Further, a total area of such sub pixels may be greater than respective total areas of sub pixels for the other colors.
In another configuration example, in the stereoscopic pixel, in each of a column and a row in which sub pixels for a color for which control for allowing or not allowing color light emission is performed by the image control portion are located, sub pixels for the other colors may not be located.
In another configuration example, in the stereoscopic pixel, in each of a column and a row that are respectively adjacent to each of a column and a row in which only sub pixels for a color for which control for allowing or not allowing color light emission is performed by the image control portion are located, at least one sub pixel for each of red, blue, and green may be located.
In another configuration example, the image control portion may be configured to, when the vertical display mode is set, not allow sub pixels in columns present at the first intervals in the horizontal direction to emit color lights, but allow sub pixels in rows present at the second intervals in the vertical direction to emit color lights, and when the horizontal display mode is set, not allow sub pixels in columns present at the second intervals in the vertical direction to emit color lights, but allow sub pixels in rows present at the first intervals in the horizontal direction to emit color lights.
In another configuration example, the image control portion may be configured to, when the vertical display mode is set, not allow sub pixels at even-numbered locations in the horizontal direction to emit color lights, but allow sub pixels at even-numbered locations in the vertical direction to emit color lights, and when the horizontal display mode is set, not allow sub pixels at even-numbered locations in the vertical direction to emit color lights, but allow sub pixels at even-numbered locations in the horizontal direction to emit color lights. Alternatively, the image control portion may be configured to, when the vertical display mode is set, not allow sub pixels at odd-numbered locations in the horizontal direction to emit color lights, but allow sub pixels at odd-numbered locations in the vertical direction to emit color lights, and when the horizontal display mode is set, not allow sub pixels at odd-numbered locations in the vertical direction to emit color lights, but allow sub pixels at odd-numbered locations in the horizontal direction to emit color lights.
In another configuration example, the stereoscopic pixel may be configured such that at least four sub pixels can be arranged in each of the horizontal direction and the vertical direction.
In another configuration example, a width of each sub pixel for a color for which control for selectively allowing or not allowing color light emission is performed by the image control portion may be smaller than widths of sub pixels for the other colors.
In another configuration example, a width of each sub pixel for a color for which control for selectively allowing or not allowing color light emission is performed by the image control portion may be substantially the same as widths of sub pixels for the other colors.
In another configuration example, at least one vacant region in which no sub pixel is located may be present adjacent to each sub pixel for a color for which control for selectively allowing or not allowing color light emission is performed by the image control portion.
In another configuration example, at least one sub pixel that is not allowed to emit color light at least when a stereoscopic image is displayed may be located adjacent to each sub pixel for a color for which control for selectively allowing or not allowing color light emission is performed by the image control portion.
In another configuration example, the stereoscopic pixel may include at least one sub pixel for a color other than red, blue, and green. The color of the sub pixel other than red, blue, and green may be at least either yellow or white.
In another configuration example, the first interval and the second interval may be the same interval.
In another configuration example, in the stereoscopic pixel, the sub pixels are arranged such that sub pixels positioned substantially symmetrically with respect to a diagonal line extending from an upper left to a lower right or an upper right to a lower left in the stereoscopic pixel may have the same color.
In another configuration example, in the stereoscopic pixel, the sub pixels may be arranged such that sub pixels positioned substantially point-symmetrically with respect to a specific position in the stereoscopic pixel have the same color.
In another configuration example, the sub pixels may be arranged such that an arrangement order in a predetermined direction of sub pixels for red, blue, and green in one of the pixel for right eye and the pixel for left eye is different from an arrangement order in the predetermined direction of sub pixels for red, blue, and green in the other one.
In another configuration example, starting from an upper left or an upper right in the stereoscopic pixel, at least one sub pixel for each of red, blue, and green may be arranged in a predetermined order in the horizontal direction, and at least one sub pixel for each of red, blue, and green may be arranged in the same order as the predetermined order, in the vertical direction.
Another configuration example is a display device for displaying a stereoscopic image composed of a plurality of viewpoint images corresponding to a plurality of viewpoints. The display device includes an image display portion and an image control portion. The image display portion has a plurality of stereoscopic pixels each composed of a plurality of viewpoint pixels, the stereoscopic pixels being arranged in a horizontal direction and in a vertical direction. The image control portion is configured to control the image display portion. Each of the plurality of viewpoint pixels is composed of a plurality of sub pixels that include at least sub pixels for a first basic color and a second basic color that serve as a base for expressing a color. The image control portion is configured to perform control for selectively allowing or not allowing color light emission, for sub pixels present at predetermined intervals in the horizontal direction and in the vertical direction.
Another configuration example is a display device for displaying a stereoscopic image composed of a plurality of viewpoint images corresponding to a plurality of viewpoints. The display device includes an image display portion and an image control portion. The image display portion has a plurality of stereoscopic pixels each composed of a plurality of viewpoint pixels, the stereoscopic pixels being arranged in a horizontal direction and in a vertical direction. The image control portion is configured to control the image display portion. Each of the plurality of viewpoint pixels is composed of a plurality of sub pixels. The stereoscopic pixel includes at least one sub pixel for each of red, blue, and green, the sub pixels being arranged such that sub pixels positioned substantially symmetrically with respect to a diagonal line extending from an upper left to a lower right or an upper right to a lower left in the stereoscopic pixel have the same color.
Another configuration example is a display device for displaying a stereoscopic image composed of a plurality of viewpoint images corresponding to a plurality of viewpoints. The display device includes an image display portion and an image control portion. The image display portion has a plurality of stereoscopic pixels each composed of a plurality of viewpoint pixels, the stereoscopic pixels being arranged in a horizontal direction and in a vertical direction. The image control portion is configured to control the image display portion. Each of the plurality of viewpoint pixels is composed of a plurality of sub pixels. The stereoscopic pixel includes at least one sub pixel for each of red, blue, and green, the sub pixels being arranged such that sub pixels positioned substantially point-symmetrically with respect to a specific position in the stereoscopic pixel have the same color.
Another configuration example is a display device for displaying a stereoscopic image composed of an image for right eye and an image for left eye. The display device includes an image display portion and an image control portion. The image display portion has a plurality of stereoscopic pixels each composed of a pixel for right eye and a pixel for left eye, the plurality of stereoscopic pixels being arranged in a horizontal direction and in a vertical direction. The image control portion is configured to control the image display portion. The pixel for right eye and the pixel for left eye each includes at least one sub pixel for each of red, blue, and green. The sub pixels are arranged such that an arrangement order in a predetermined direction of sub pixels for red, blue, and green in one of the pixel for right eye and the pixel for left eye is different from an arrangement order in the predetermined direction of sub pixels for red, blue, and green in the other one. In this case, an arrangement order in a predetermined direction of sub pixels for red, blue, and green in one of the pixel for right eye and the pixel for left eye may be the same as an arrangement order, in a direction perpendicular to the predetermined direction, of sub pixels for red, blue, and green in the stereoscopic pixel composed of the pixel for right eye and the pixel for left eye.
Another configuration example is a display device for displaying a stereoscopic image composed of a plurality of viewpoint images corresponding to a plurality of viewpoints. The display device includes an image display portion and an image control portion. The image display portion has a plurality of stereoscopic pixels each composed of a plurality of viewpoint pixels, the stereoscopic pixels being arranged in a horizontal direction and in a vertical direction. The image control portion is configured to control the image display portion. The stereoscopic pixel at least includes one sub pixel for red, one sub pixel for blue, and two sub pixels for green. A first sub pixel for green is located between the sub pixel for red and the sub pixel for blue. A second sub pixel for green is located outward of the sub pixel for red and the sub pixel for blue. A sum of sizes of the first sub pixel for green and the second sub pixel for green is the same as a size of the sub pixel for red or blue.
Another configuration example is a display device for displaying a stereoscopic image composed of a plurality of viewpoint images corresponding to a plurality of viewpoints. The display device includes an image display portion and an image control portion. The image display portion has a plurality of stereoscopic pixels arranged in a horizontal direction and in a vertical direction. The image control portion is configured to control the image display portion. Each of the plurality of stereoscopic pixels is composed of a plurality of regions arranged in the horizontal direction and in the vertical direction, the regions each including a plurality of sub pixels that include at least sub pixels for a first basic color and a second basic color that serve as a base for expressing a color. The image control portion is configured to perform control for selectively allowing or not allowing color light emission, on a region-by-region basis, for sub pixels included in the regions present at predetermined intervals in the horizontal direction and in the vertical direction. In this case, each of the plurality of regions may be a four-row four-column region in the stereoscopic pixel. Alternatively, a width of each region for which the control for selectively allowing or not allowing color light emission is performed by the image control portion may be substantially equal to or substantially half a width of each region for which the control for selectively allowing or not allowing color light emission is not performed by the image control portion.
Another configuration example is a display device for displaying a stereoscopic image composed of a plurality of viewpoint images corresponding to a plurality of viewpoints. The display device includes an image display portion and an image control portion. The image display portion has a plurality of stereoscopic pixels each composed of a plurality of viewpoint pixels, the stereoscopic pixels being arranged in a horizontal direction and in a vertical direction. The image control portion is configured to control the image display portion. Each of the plurality of viewpoint pixels is composed of a plurality of sub pixels. Starting from an upper left or an upper right in the stereoscopic pixel, at least one sub pixel for each of red, blue, and green is arranged in a predetermined order in the horizontal direction, and at least one sub pixel for each of red, blue, and green is arranged in the same order as the predetermined order, in the vertical direction.
Another configuration example is a display device for displaying a stereoscopic image composed of an image for right eye and an image for left eye. The display device includes an image display portion and an image control portion. The image display portion has a plurality of stereoscopic pixels each composed of a pixel for right eye and a pixel for left eye, the plurality of stereoscopic pixels being arranged in a horizontal direction and in a vertical direction. The image control portion is configured to control the image display portion. The pixel for right eye and the pixel for left eye each includes at least one sub pixel for each of red, blue, and green arranged in the vertical direction. A region having a predetermined width is provided between the sub pixel arranged in the vertical direction in the pixel for right eye and the sub pixel arranged in the vertical direction in the pixel for left eye. At least one sub pixel for one of red, blue, and green is located in the region having the predetermined width. The image control portion may perform control for allowing or not allowing color light emission, on the sub pixel located in the region having the predetermined width. The number of the sub pixel located in the region having the predetermined width may be less than the number of the at least one sub pixel for red, blue, or green arranged in the vertical direction.
According to the exemplary embodiments, it becomes possible to provide a display device that allows a stereoscopic image to be visible even if a screen is changed from a predetermined orientation, while maintaining a color display quality in a preferred state before and after the change.